


Two-Player Game (Boyf riends Oneshots)

by smol_daffodil_child



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, M/M, Multi, boyf riends — Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_daffodil_child/pseuds/smol_daffodil_child
Summary: A bunch of boyf riends oneshots I wrote with my friend on Wattpad. It has fluff and sadness. (Smut is coming soon!)My Wattpad: @smol-daffodil-childFriend's Wattpad: @HolyHellMichaelMell





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I suck at writing, so this probably sucks! My friend and I write these together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SELF-HARM
> 
> This is an AU where Michael is FTM transgender. (Just like myself)

**(MICHAELS POV)**

“I can't believe that's it's my one year anniversary with Jeremy.” I thought, I'm so excited to see him!

Player Two

I’ll be over in half an hour, sound good?

Player One  
Yeah. I’ll see you then

Player Two  
Okay

I went down to the basement and put on Apocalypse Of The Damned. I sat on the couch and just thought about everything. I was so lucky to have someone like Jeremy. I honestly don't know what he sees in me. I went upstairs and put on my binder along with a t-shirt and my signature hoodie. The dysphoria hit me all at once. I started sobbing. This was very normal for me. I would get really bad dysphoria and start crying. I reached for my phone to text Jeremy but decided against it. He didn't need to rush over. I'd be fine. Ten minutes passed and I wasn't feeling any better. If anything, I felt worse. I sat there sobbing. I walked over to the bathroom and pulled out a razor blade. I hadn't self-harmed in a while. I promised Jeremy that I wouldn't do it anymore, but I couldn't hold myself back this time. 

“Just a few.” I thought as I started cutting into my wrist

There was one cut after another after another. I didn't realise how many cuts I had made until I noticed that a fair amount of my arm was covered in blood. I watched the blood drip into the sink.

**(JEREMY’S POV)**

I walked into Michael's house. It was quiet. I could hear the title screen song for Apocalypse Of The Damned. I walked down to the basement and didn't see Michael there. He's usually in the basement. 

“Michael, where are you?” I yelled

I got no answer. I walked upstairs and saw the light to bathroom on. I walked over to the bathroom and there I saw Michael standing over the sink with blood all over his arm and a razor blade in his hand. 

“Michael, what the hell are you doing?” I yelled

**(MICHAEL’S POV)**

Jeremy was in the doorway. He had tears in his eyes. I dropped the razor blade and started crying even harder.

 

“Fuck, Jeremy. I'm really sorry.” I said while sobbing

“I'm gonna spare you the questions until I bandage you up.” Jeremy said taking my arm and running it under the water. I winced. He then took gauze that he found under the sink and started wrapping around my arm. I was just sobbing the whole time.

“Michael, why?” He asked

“I know I promised I stop, but I was feeling really dysphoric and I couldn't stand it anymore. I’m really sorry for ruining our anniversary, Jer.”

“You didn't ruin it at all. Now let's go play Apocalypse Of The Damned. We still have to beat level nine.”

We raced down to the basement and grabbed the controllers. I was obviously Player One and Jeremy was Player Two. We spent half an hour trying to beat it. We both eventually gave up and ended up cuddling. 

“You're my favwite person, Michael” Jeremy said while he stroked my hair

“I’m your favwite person?” I asked

Jeremy laughed, “Of course you are, Michael.”

We sat cuddling for a while. I actually had fallen asleep. An hour later, Jeremy woke me up.

“I have something for you, Michael. Because it's our anniversary and everything.” Jeremy said his face red

“Why are you blushing, you dork?” 

“I’m just so grateful for you, Michael.” 

“I got you something that you'll hopefully like.”

“What is it?!” I asked excitedly

“Heere you go.” **(Ha, puns)**

I opened the box and I saw a needle and a small vial.

“Oh my God! Jeremy you got me fucking T!” I said, I started jumping up and down

“Do you like it?” 

“No, I hate it.” I said sarcastically 

“Okay, point taken.”

“I have something for you.” I said 

“What would that be?”!

“I have to go upstairs, wait down here.” I said as I ran up the steps

I went into my room and grabbed a few things. I ran back downstairs.

“I know it's not a lot, but here.” I said as I handed him a blue hoodie, a bisexual flag patch, and a patch that says Player Two.

“I love it!”

“I was thinking that we could get some patches for you and we would at least sort of matching.”

“It's perfect, Michael.”

“I just wanted to say thank you. My life has been so much better with you in it and I know that I get dysphoric a lot and I'm really clingy and annoying sometimes, but-” I was cut off by Jeremy kissing me. **(MICHAEL IN THE BATHROOM STARTED PLAYING AS I WAS WRITING THAT)**

“What was that for?” I asked

Jeremy shrugged, “I felt like doing it”

“Can we do it again?” 

Jeremy laughed, “Sure.”

Jeremy leaned in and kissed me again. When we broke apart, his face was really red. 

“Why’s your face all red?” I asked poking his face

“I was thinking about the first time I realised that I loved you.”

“When did you realise that, Jer?” 

“Probably when we were 7.” 

“Really? I realised it then too!” I said

I laughed, “This just proves that we were made for each other.”

I wrapped my arms around Jeremy’s waist and pulled him down onto the couch. I put my head in the crook of his neck. 

“I love you, Jer.”

“I love you too, Michael.”


	2. Love Prevented One Suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is a cinnamon roll that needs to be protected. My friend on Wattpad wrote this alone!
> 
> Her Wattpad: @HolyHellMichaelMell
> 
> My Wattpad: @smol-daffodil-child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Homophobic slurs, self-harm, suicide, and bullying

**(MICHAEL’S POV)**

_Loser, queer, faggot_

That's what the kids in my school always said to me. 

_Ugly, dick sucker, fat ass_

They always taunted me with their hurtful words. 

_Go die, the world would be better without you, whore_

They never stopped, everyday got worse and worse. 

_No one likes you, jump off a bridge, hang yourself_

I just wanted it to stop, their verbal abuse is killing me. 

_You'll be forever alone you gay fag_

But it never stopped.

They always bullied me, they threatened to beat the living day lights out of me if I told someone what they say to me. I could never escape from them. I had no one. 

School had already ended and it was another shity day. Kam, my main bully, taunted me even more then usual today. Their words stung. A lot. I couldn't talk my problems out with anyone so I did the only thing that I could. I cut. 

I went into my bathroom and grabbed a razor blade from the medicine cabinet. I sat down on the floor with my back pressed up against the cabinet doors of the sink. I rolled the sleeves of my hoodie up and looked at my arms already covered in scars from my previous sessions.

I soon felt blood running down my arm and dripping onto the tile floor. I continued to cut my arms until at least up to my elbows was almost covered in blood. I set the razor blade down and stood up and washed the blood off my arms and put gauzes on my arms. I then washed the blood off the razor blade and cleaned the blood on the floor. After I finished I went into my room and laid on my bed, I didn't even bother changing my clothes. 

‘Can't wait for another day in hell,’ I thought before drifting into sleep. 

I was woken hours later by my alarm going off. I groaned as I shut it off. I slowly got up and did my usual hair brushing, teeth washing, etc. Soon it was time to leave for school. I walked downstairs and said good morning and goodbye to my parents as I grabbed my car keys and walked out the door. I got into my lovely PT Cruiser and started the engine. I drove to school and parked my car in the parking lot then walked into the school. 

Surprisingly neither Kam or his friends came up to me. The day went pretty smoothly and not a single insult was thrown at me. School soon ended and Jeremy said he'd come to my house later today.

I was walking to my car when Kam and his crew walks up to me. 

“Hey, fag,” Kam said 

“Hi, Kam, what the hell do you want?” I said 

“Watch that tone, loser,” Rurt, Kam’s best friend, hissed.

“Whatever..” I mumbled. 

“Did you enjoy your happy day?” Kam asked.  
I knew he was talking about how none of his lackeys said anything to me. Of course I enjoyed it, but I wasn't gonna tell him.

“I hope you did, because we're gonna make your life a living hell,” Before I could even question what he meant, one of his friends shoved me to the ground. 

They all started kicking me and yelling insults. The kicks hurt a lot more then the insults because there was at least 6 of them and they were all kicking the fuck out of me. I didn't do anything, though. I just layed there and hoped it would end soon. It ended 15 minutes later. 

“I hope you liked that because that's what's gonna happen to you everyday from now on!” Kam yelled before he and his friends started laughing.

Without another word they all left. I waited a few minutes just to make sure they were gone. Once I was sure, I slowly stood up and when I did, pain shot through my entire body.

“Arrrg… holy fuck…” I mumbled before slowly limping to my car. I got in and drove home. Luckily no one was home. I got out of my car and slowly made my way inside and into my room. I didn't have to look to know I'd have bruises for weeks. I layed down on my bed and thought about what Kam said. 

‘Is he really gonna do this everyday? It's hard enough to deal with the insults, now this?’ 

I couldn't take it and started sobbing. It's all too much. I can't live like this. I'd been debating doing what I'm about to do for a while, but now I know what I'm gonna do is better than living this lonely, hell hole of a life. I limped down stairs and grabbed a chair and dragged it to my room. I grabbed a rope I'd been hiding in my closet. I skillfully tied it into a noose and strung it up on the rafters on my ceiling. 

I stood on the chair and pulled the noose over my head and tightened it around my neck. I took a deep breath. 

‘This is it, everyone will be happy when I'm gone and I'll be free of this terrible fucking life,’ I thought 

I gently put my foot on the back of the chair and was about kick it back completely when I heard the door open and a loud shriek. 

‘Shit, Jeremy!’ I thought 

**(Jeremy’s POV)**

I walked into Michael's house and went down to the basement where I thought Michael would be, he wasn't though. 

“Michael!?” I yelled, but no answer.

I went to Michael's bedroom and saw the was shut. I didn't bother to knock and just opened the door. The site I saw has horrifying. Michael was standing on a chair with a noose around his neck. I couldn't help but let out a shriek. 

(Michael's POV) 

I looked at Jeremy. He looks concerned and horrified. 

“J-Jeremy, please just leave,” I stuttered out through tears. 

“No! Michael, don't do this!” he shouted 

“I'm doing what's best, Jer, it's okay, just leave,” I said.

“Michael, you're not doing what's best, please, don't,” His voice cracked as he said that, that's when I realized he was crying. I made him cry. I knew he wasn't gonna let me do it so I slowly slid the noose off my neck and stepped down from the chair. That's when Jeremy hugged me tightly. 

“Michael, please, don't do that again!!” he yelled through tears 

“I won't,” I said, crying as well. 

We continued to hug for a good 5 minutes before he asked the question I hoped he wouldn't ask. 

“Why'd you try to do it?” I stayed silent. 

“Michael, please,” 

“Fine, I'm being bullied…” I reluctantly said. 

“WHAT!? BY WHO!?” Jeremy shouted right in my ear 

“Kam and his crew… they threatened to beat me if I told anyone, their insults got to me and today they beat me up and said they'd do it everyday, I just couldn't take it..” I said while sobbing, I buried my face in Jeremy's chest. 

“Shhh, it's okay,” he said softly while stroking my hair. A minute passed till he said something again.

“Hey, Michael, I have something to tell you,” 

“W-what is it?” I said looks at him, he had a dark red blush on his face. 

“I l-like you! Like, more then friends!” he yelled, closing his eyes and looking away, he looked so damn cute!

“Hey, Jer, I like you too,” I said poking his face, a slight blush on my own face. 

“R-really!?” 

“Yep,” His eyes light up as I said that and he put a big goofy grin on his face, I did the same. 

We just stood there with stupid grins on our faces. Soon my blush intensifies as I think about what it'd be like to kiss his soft looking, peach coloured lips. He must of caught me staring because he closed his eyes and started leaning forward, I did the same, our lips soon connected in a sweet kiss. It was probably the best kiss of my life. It lasted only a minute before we both pulled away, blushing heavily. He leaned his forehead against mine and at the same time we said the same awesome word I love so much. 

“I love you,”


End file.
